1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable and height adjustable room divider and more particularly pertains to a new portable room divider apparatus for providing privacy in any room, in particular, in any hotel and motel room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a portable and height adjustable room divider is known in the prior art. More specifically, a portable and height adjustable room divider heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,035; U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,802; U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,645; U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,789; U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,620; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 279,942.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable room divider apparatus. The inventive device includes a base having a pair of elongate members and a cross member removably interconnecting the elongate members; and also includes a plurality of tubular support members interconnected to the base with T-shaped tubular couplers and interconnected endto-end with one another with sleeve-like tubular couplers; and further includes a plurality of barrier support members being interconnected end-to-end and being horizontally mounted upon the tubular support members with T-shaped tubular couplers; and also includes a barrier member such as a curtain which is removably mounted to the barrier support members and which has a height of approximately 6 feet and a width of approximately 6 feet.
In these respects, the portable room divider apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing privacy in any room, in particular, in any hotel and motel room.